Polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHAs) are biologically derived polymers (or bioplastic) synthesized as intracellular storage materials by microorganisms metabolizing renewable organic carbon sources. The physical properties of PHA polymers are similar to those of conventional plastics (such as polypropylene (PP) and polyethylene (PE)). In contrast with traditional petroleum-based plastics, biomass-derived PHAs are generated from renewable carbon resources and are 100% biodegradable following disposal. Experts within the field consider PHAs as a potential “green” substitute to conventional plastics.